1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotography method, an image is generally formed through plural steps including electrically forming a latent image by various methods on the surface of a photoreceptor (an electrostatic latent image holding member) that uses a photoconductive material, developing the formed latent image by using a developer that contains a toner so as to form a developed image, subsequently transferring the developed image to a recording medium such as paper optionally via an intermediate transfer member, and fixing the image by heating, pressurizing, heating with pressurizing, and the like.
As developers used for forming images in the above manner, those containing a toner that contains a brilliant pigment are known. With the use of the developer, images having brilliance similar to metal glossiness may be formed.